Computing systems and related systems are being developed to provide a more natural interface for users. In particular, computing systems may include sensing of a user of the computing system, where user sensing may include gesture recognition, where the system attempts to recognize one or more command gestures of a user, and in particular hand gestures of the user.
Certain operations in a computing system regard multiple elements, aspects, or dimensions that require handling at the same time. A conventional computing system may handle such multiple concepts through use of multiple inputs or other mechanisms that allow multiple simultaneous inputs.
However, conventional gestures do not provide a natural and intuitive manner of addressing these multiple inputs, which may result in a user being forced to abandon gesture inputs for conventional computer input devices in order address the multiple elements, aspects, or dimensions.